Simply Buisness
by TitanDragonfire
Summary: When you can't understand someone you're attracted to, it's hard. Kaiba's busy with a new buisness deal with another company whose representative doesn't speak Japanese! KxOC Hiatus.
1. Lost?

A/N: Pardon my french. Literally. I'm an ameteur at French, so please don't laugh (kidding. you can if you want.). Short beginning chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Seto Kaiba stood tall and proud, as well as bored, as he made his way along the busy morning streets in Domino City on his way to another day of wasting his time at a most dreadful school he was forced to share with the friendship club. Normally, he would call for a ride to spare him the task of walking, but this particular morning he didn't very much want to be trapped in that stuffy limousine if he was going to be trapped in a crowded classroom all day.

Swinging his schoolbag over his shoulder casually, he glared down at admiring girls, jealous boys, and running-late adults scattering the sidewalks. He sighed knowing his day would hardly improve. He checked the street clock as he passed by, seeing he had plenty of time to get to school. As he neared a street corner, he stopped to wait to cross noticing a distressed teenage girl standing next to him. She wore a red and tan uniform, proving she went to another school somewhere in the area. Her red hair was pulled into a loose braid that whipped around almost dangerously as she frantically looked up at the street corner, to a map in her hand, and a slip of paper with something scribbled in a foreign language.

Kaiba had to step back a bit to avoid getting whipped by the girl's braid. He couldn't help but notice a small Blue Eyes keychain attached to her bag, silently watching the busy streets around it. The girl's grey colored eyes were studying the map with worry, obviously unable to read it judging by her reactions.

The manners seeped their way out on their own, so in turn, Kaiba couldn't help but ask, "Are you lost?" in his usual, uncaring, bored, I'm-better-than-you tone.

"Excusez-moi," the girl questioned, looking up more confused than before.

Kaiba asked once more with a bit of agitation, half towards the slow light, the other half towards the clueless teenager.

"Parlez lentement, s'il vous plait," she replied. She hastily looked down to a dictionary of some kind and replied back in Japanese, and in very bad pronunciation, "I speak little Japanese." She bit her lip embarrassingly and looked up at him, really having to look up for his height was a good six inches or more than where she stood.

The brunette had to think way back to his foreign language studies, remembering a few phrases and words. Rolling his eyes at the inconvenience this was causing him he asked where she was going.

She pointed to a school on the map, but the map was in Japanese so she most likely couldn't read it judging by her speech. He began pointing to things and trying his best to explain how to get there, utterly confused why anyone who couldn't speak Japanese was going to school in Japan.

When he finished his explanation and charades, she thanked him and stopped to ask, "Comment vous appellez-vous?" which he figured out by watching her hand motions and her last comment, "Je m'appelle Adeline." Adeline smiled and pointed to herself politely.

"Kaiba," he replied expressionlessly. He straightened up as she thanked him and hurried off in another direction as the light changed. He figured she wouldn't last a day here, especially after seeing some of the other students going to the same school. They were tough, mean, wealthy teens that Kaiba preferred not to learn with. He had actually chosen Domino High over that dreadful place they called Nigai Academy. He shrugged and crossed the street calmly and entered the school gates of Domino High, watching Yugi's fan club gather round the petit boy as they did every single day. He inwardly gagged at the sight and continued on quietly and remained quiet the entire school day, as usual. Kaiba's day was just same old, same old and dragged on and on making the urge to do something productive like improve a program on his laptop or duel deck so strong he almost stood up and walked out of the classroom. But instead, he remained his seat and immersed himself in a novel until the end of the day. The school bell never sounds so nice until the end and of course after the school cleaning. Kaiba just hated o soji, but loved the chance to go home and enjoyed the exhausted looks upon his rival's face proving to himself he was still the stronger man. He walked to the car waiting for him up front briskly, taking no time to enjoy the nice day and became engulfed by his book once more as he was driven away.


	2. Pancakes and Ice Cream?

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I gotta put up these little chapters to really set the scene and stage! I promise to write these ASAP! Thanks!

* * *

With a great sigh, a sore, tired teenager flopped down in the foyer of her uncle's small extra house. Adeline, as she was known, was instructed to stay at her uncle's summer home instead of racking up a bill at some hotel. Adeline was glad the house was filled with things she could actually understand. She pulled herself up, along with her heavy schoolbag, and trudged upstairs slowly. The small loft up there was her room, filled with many Chococat and Blue Eyes plushies. They were her friends, since real ones either couldn't understand her or moved away or she moved away from or became afraid of her uncle and backed off. Her uncle was her guardian, despite the fact her father was still alive but he was too busy for her, traveling the world pursuing his dreams in archeology.

Hastily pulling off her new uniform of a school that picked on and ridiculed her, she pulled out her favorite Blue Eyes from her bag. He was her best friend and always had been. He could speak any language, so he could always understand no matter who she was. She pulled on a pair of flannel pajamas and picked him up gently.

"What a day we've had, eh? At least no one has seen you yet, maybe they won't try to hurt you." She gave him a great squeeze of a hug and placed him on her well-made bed. "What would you like to do tonight? Does watching many movies IN FRENCH," she half yelled to the world, "and devour every carton of ice cream we can after some pancakes? Good thing Uncle isn't here! He'd blow a fuse if he knew we were going to have that!"

The little dragon was silent as always, so he neither rejected nor approved. Adeline gave him a little nuzzle before picking him up and slid down the banister of the stairs. The house was so small, she was already in the living room at the end of the staircase. She pulled out a big bowl for the pancakes in the kitchen, still talking to her little stuffed animal. She jumped when the phone rang, which she could guess of who was on the other line.

"'Allo?" she called into the receiver, her strong accent taking over the word, "Oh Uncle! How are you, sir?" Adeline looked nervously over to her bewd plushie as if telling him to keep quiet about their dinner and dessert. "Oh no, everything's wonderful! The people at my school are very welcoming and nice." It was hard to get those words out, for the kids at Nigai Academy were quite the opposite.

"Have you spoken with our new business partner yet Adeline?" her uncle asked impatiently, trying to keep his pleasant tone.

"Oh! Uh…not quite. I promise to do so soon sir! I promise!"

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you can survive by yourself until I arrive."

"Arrive?"

"You did not know I was staying with you as well," he questioned.

"Uh, not exactly. But it's fine, really. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Uncle Dion!" Adeline falsely, yet cheerfully as possible, told him. She heard the click of the other receiver turning off and hung up as well. "Well, little Blue Eyes, we're going to a have visitor in some time. Now about those pancakes…"


	3. AIM

A?N: Ok, so this is another beginner of the real mystery. Hope you like it, and I hope my French is still good!

* * *

Seto Kaiba sighed heavily into his laptop as he tried so hard to concentrate on. His little brother, Mokuba, had been keeping him from work since the moment he came home. The raven haired preteen was trying to convince his brother, to beg, to plead, to wish for a sleepover for him and his friends. As much as Seto dislikes more than one small child running around the house high on sugar and soda, imagining a group of Mokuba's friends over in the same room was worse than feeding coke and pop rocks to a fish. Both consequences were disaster, one fishier than the other. He sighed again and yelled over his brother's yelling.

"Ok! Ok! Fine!" He had silenced his brother for one glorious moment, "You can have your stupid sleepover…" He knew he would regret those words ever since they formed in his brain.

"YAY! Thanks Seto! You're the BEST big brother EVER!" Mokuba cried, hugging his brother tightly, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Who exactly will you be bouncing off the walls with?" Kaiba asked after regaining proper breathing.

"Oh, you know, Yugi, and Tristan, and Joey, and maybe Duke, I dunno, and some boys from school!"

"What? Oh no no no, I refuse to have my own rival sleep in the same vicinity as me." Seto replied firmly.

"Aw, please?" Mokie gave a big, teary eyed pout right in his brother's face.

Sneering, Seto gave in and Mokuba's joyful shout rang through his ears, worsening his headache. Rubbing his temples, Kaiba turned back to his computer and continued working on his new project in filing. He did, however, eventually grow bored and disinterested, which was normal for any ordinary teenager. But Seto Kaiba was no ordinary teenager, so he decided instead to chat a little for a few minutes until he felt better. He clicked on his startup icon and pulled up his buddy list. Like so many other people, Seto Kaiba preferred to use AIM, which made it less obvious of his true personality. He hated getting ridiculous e-mails from wannabe fan girls, so he stuck to a low profile identity.

Looking up at the chat room he had opened, encompassing Domino City in general, he watched rapid IMs flash on screen. Mostly everyone was talking about Duel Monsters, which was predicable of course. Seto scrolled around trying to find another topic when an IM by one named ArtCat asked if there were any Blue Eyes fans in a bit of poor English. Seto knew English for one, and was rather interested in a fellow worshipper of his favorite card. He clicked on the screen name to open a private IM.

* * *

BEWDrocks: Hello.  
ArtCat: bonjour?  
BEWDrocks: Do you speak much English?  
ArtCat: pas vraiment…

* * *

Kaiba opened an internet window and searched for one of the online translators and typed in her comment. He could use this if all else failed.

* * *

BEWDrocks: Can you understand English or Japanese?  
ArtCat: oui.  
ArtCat: i can understand. correct?

BEWDrocks: Yeah. You're a Blue Eyes fan?  
ArtCat: oui, vous trop, votre écran nom?

* * *

Kaiba hastily typed in her words to the translator to get what she said. His French was was too dusty to try to translate himself.

* * *

BEWDrocks: Right. You live in Domino?

ArtCat: visit? I visit? correct?

BEWDrocks: So, you're a tourist or just a visitor?  
ArtCat: visitor, oui.

* * *

Kaiba became so absorbed in this online conversation, he forgot to quit after a few minutes and go back to his work. He kept talking to this French speaking Blue Eyes fan for quite some time, well into late hours.

* * *

ArtCat: sommeil?

BEWDrocks: You're tired?  
ArtCat: oui. sommeil?

BEWDrocks: Yeah, sure. Ttyl?  
ArtCat: oui. bonne nuit.  
BEWDrocks?  
ArtCat: good night?  
BEWDrocks: Oh, bonne nuit.

* * *

Kaida stretched and leaned back in his chair, looking to the clock. The numbers read to be almost midnight. He got up sluggishly and decided to go to bed as well, so he could at least get a good night's rest. He closed his laptop right after adding the screen name ArtCat to his buddy list and went to bed. 


	4. Bookstores and Pillow Fights

A/N: sorry for such a long delay and awful start! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Mokuba was barely able to control his excitement as the night of his sleepover dawned on him. He found it hard to contain himself the entire week, especially with his brother spending all his time on his laptop. Mokuba didn't know what his brother found in that small piece of silver and black hardware so amusing to him. The boy decided to browse around the computer, just to keep himself busy before the guests arrived.

"Hey! Maybe I can talk to Jason in the mean time! I think I remember his IM name," Mokuba reminded himself, hastily logging on his brother's screen name automatically. He was sad Jason couldn't join his sleepover, for he caught a bad case of the flu during the week. At least Mokuba could talk to his friend and try to cheer him up. He scrolled up and down his brother's buddy list. He sighed, nothing but boring business men and employees were found on that mile long list except for one he did not recognize.

"Who's this?" Mokuba tried to click for a bio or profile of the person before he heard his brother coming his way. He turned and caught sight of Kaiba entering the small home office. "Hey Seto, who's ArtCat?"

"What?" his brother growled and stepped over with a glare. "Give me that!" He snatched the wireless mouse from his little brother's hand just as the doorbell rang below them.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba yelled and sprinted down the hall before running down the stairs three at a time. He grinned at the guests at the door, "Come on in guys!"

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi cheerfully greeted the boy, "Uh, are you sure you're brother's okay with the idea we're over here?"

"Not at all. But don't mind me, I'm on my way out." Kaiba smoothly put in as he passed them in the hall. He had his briefcase in hand, read to put together a brand new deck with some of the new cards he had acquired recently. He watched the group follow Mokuba deeper into the house and frowned. Kaiba opened the front door and was welcomed by a blast of frigid autumn air. He briskly walked out, ignoring his driver's request to take him to his destination. Quite frankly, Kaiba felt like walking.

* * *

The brunette teenager walked all the way into town ignoring the people around him. He was too agitated by the thought of his rivals staying in his own home. Mokuba knew how he felt about Yugi's little club. Kaiba sighed in disgust and rounded the corner where one of the town's bookshops lay. He peered into the window and saw only a handful of people browsing the shelves and sitting in the little café in the front. He decided it would be better than going anywhere else, judging by the fact he was too stressed to go to work, where more problems would be dumped upon him.

Kaiba found himself a small table in the far back and sat down glaring at the people who had been staring since he came inside. He opened his briefcase, blocking him from everyone's view and started to flip through his collection.

"Yes I understand sir…. Of course... N-no I'll get to it...You really don't have to…." Adeline nervously spoke to her uncle over the phone while trying to balance a small stack of books in her hand at the same time. "I know when it is…Yes but-… ok, ok. I'll take care of it…"

She sighed and closed the phone walking to an empty table to set her books and bag on. She looked down and saw she was missing one of the books she was going to get. Adeline figured she must have dropped it and turned around to backtrack her way around the shelves to find it.

* * *

Kaiba looked over at the other people around him. Many of the people were working on laptops, reading the newspaper, or watching the television, and thankfully none were staring anymore. He wondered how trashed his home would be once he returned. Or if any of those kids had taken one fateful step into his office. He growled at the thought of them rummaging through his personal documents and business papers. He noticed a lone stack of books and a familiar messenger bag lying neatly on a nearby table.

He realized why it was so familiar. The little Blue Eyes keychain was the one that had belonged to that lost girl a little while ago. Kaiba studied the bag carefully and noticed something else that he had not remembered, or seen before. There was a little patch sewn on the side of the front bearing a familiar nickname: ArtCat.

Kaiba wove through the labyrinth of bookshelves in a brisk walk. He thought back on the conversations he had over the past week or so with the person whose screen name happened to be ArtCat. He had to find out if this was the same person, before his own curiosity ate away at him. He roughly turned a corner just as a couple people came into his view.

* * *

Adeline felt herself fall in slow motion, tripping over someone's sneaker, she hadn't seen the boy move his leg as she hurried by. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her muscles tense to take on the shock of her fall. But she didn't hit the ground. Instead, her cheek brushed against a cool, soft fabric as two hands firmly caught her.

"Well Wheeler, you certainly have a way of sweeping ladies off their feet," came a voice above Adeline's head. She dared not open her eyes for a few moments.

"Hey!" came a higher boy's voice, agitated at the apparent insult. "No one invited you."

"I don't need an invitation to come here," the deeper voice said again, "Although, it's hard to tell why you're here, mutt, I didn't even know you could read."

"Kaiba he didn't mean to!" cried another voice. "We only came because we needed to buy the next book in the ghost story series we're reading with Mokuba."

_Kaiba…_The name finally came to mind. She had heard it before and not realized who the person really was. She was standing right in front of the very person whom her uncle wished for her to meet to deliver his message. His dangerous message. Though she didn't know the whole story, the facts she did know were not to her liking. She opened her eyes and blinked before realizing she was staring at the white fabric of a coat. She timidly raised her gaze high enough to look up at hard-faced teenager with sharp blue eyes and messy brunette hair. She felt herself blush out of her embarrassing act but didn't realize how much she was staring at him.

"Go away, mutt, before I have to call the dog catcher to remove you from my sight." The brunette sternly said to a blonde boy standing a couple feet away half dressed in his pajamas like the shorter boy next to him.

"Why you-" the boy gritted his teeth and glared back before a spiky-haired kid pulled on his sleeve and urged him to leave with him. The brunette watched them leave and grunted with satisfaction. He then threw his gaze down to Adeline, who was immediately snapped out of her stupor.

"M-merci," was all she managed to get out. She felt him push her away a little but kept his hands locked on her shoulders as he looked her in the eye and said something in English she was able to understand.

"Are you ArtCat? From the internet?" he asked with the same cold tone.

"My nickname is ArtCat, yes." She told him in English that melted with her accent. "Why?"

"You should be more careful," he said as he regained his posture and walked back to his table in silence. He packed up his cards back into their place in his briefcase and went out. He had to go home and think. He'd even settle for a place in the backyard, he'd even kick everyone else out of the house if he had to.

* * *

Kaiba did end up gaining a frosty seat out in the gardens behind his house. The bench was far from cozy or comfortable, but he could get a clear view of the moon and stars, as well as their reflections in the tiny pond below him. Kaiba recalled what the girl had looked like, revising his memory from the first time he had seen her. Her eyes were not gray, but a very pale blue that looked gray from the side. She had straight red hair no different from the first encounter. But earlier he got a glimpse of a galaxy of freckles that ran across her cheeks. It bugged him how he kept thinking on this "ArtCat" person he had come to meet. He felt as though he should really be concentrating on another form of work or how to clean up the mess the idiot guests inside were making. But every time he tried to do something else, more questions would flood his mind. So many he had no idea what to do except think and try to reorganize his thoughts.

Kaiba looked down and studied the Blue Eyes card he held in his hand carefully and silently asked it his own questions the little card would answer in his mind. It was the perfect way to keep busy in the cold night as Mokuba's party raged on inside with multiple pillow wars and sugar highs.


End file.
